


It will not last forever

by CrocnBunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocnBunny/pseuds/CrocnBunny
Summary: The after-effects of their confessions aboard the coronet.A stay-at-home challenge fic.Gift from Bunny to Croc
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from Croc:  
> I want Obi/Satine, as I know you’re currently watching the Clone Wars. I want a happy snuggly moment the morning after the confession scene on the coronet, I’d ask for the night before but know you’d never write it ><.

It was the end of a long day, Obi-wan had offered to escort her back to her rooms on the coronet, his hand resting gently over her own which was tucked into the crook of his elbow, ever the gentleman. She was feeling emotionally drained from the day both the threat to her life and the rather ill timed confessions. She wanted to both hide from her companion and never let go of him at the same time.

When they reached her rooms he released her with a formal bow, bringing her hand up to his lips to graze a kiss across her knuckles. When Obi-wan went to pull away, she lightly caught at his fingertips and pulled him gently with her towards her open door. He raised an eyebrow at her but she softly voiced “As much as I rather wouldn’t, we need to talk.”

He followed her into her room and the pair awkwardly faced each other before Satine continued, “I meant what I said,” she whispered quietly.

Obi-wan looked down at her and made a jerking movement with his hand, as if he went to touch her face but aborted half way through, “I know,” he breathed sadly, “I was never in any doubt.” taking a deep breath he continued, “And I suppose, while we are being honest, I…” he trailed off as she placed her finger over his lip.

“Don’t Obi, I asked you once before never to say that.”

He quirked his eyebrow at her, “Oh, so only you are allowed that privilege?” 

Satine scowled at him, “I only know I would never be able to let you leave if you put it into words,” she looked up at him pleading with her eyes, “Obi, stay with me.”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her in a familiar hug, “Satine….” he trailed off, running his hand through her hair, “You know it’s too late for that.”

She buried her face into his tunic, fisting the rough material in her hands, “Just for tonight, please”. Why did this have to be so hard, why did she have to give her heart to a Jedi.

Obi-wan gently placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his, “Just for tonight.” he echoed softly before swiftly capturing her lips in a kiss. Satine gasped, caught off guard, she had expected far more resistance. Obi-wan took his chance to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue through her parted lips and tangling it with hers. He let his hands drift to her waist while Satine wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering softly, he smiled against her lips while she carded her hands through his hair.

He squeezed her waist and backed her roughly into the wall, dropping his head to kiss and nip at her neck. The duchess let out a heated moan, causing him to pause. He pulled away breathing heavily resting his forehead against hers, “Satine… is this alright? Is this what you want?” He looked at her with eyes full of sorrow and concern.

She reached up, placing a hand against his cheek “Oh, Obi,” she whispered, “Did you not hear me say that I loved you?”. He smiled sheepishly at her, before she continued, “It’s all alright, I want all of you, but I'll take however much you are able to give me.” her eyes shone with unshed tears.

“Even if I cannot stay?” he whispered back, closing his eyes.

“Just for tonight!” she replied again bringing her lips to his once more. 

Obi-wan picked her up, causing her to stifle a giggle as she wrapped her legs around him. He grinned roguishly at her, “Well, we’d better make it count then.” he quipped as he carried her to her bedroom.

…..

Satine stirred the following morning with starlight streaming through the bedroom window and a gentle dawn-like glow coming from the lights in her living space. She snuggled up to the warm body beside her and then her eyes flew open with surprise.

Shifting slightly she could see obi-wan still deep asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around her naked body, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his soft snores.

A single tear ran down her cheek, never before in her life had she been able to wake up wrapped in the arms of the man she loved and in that moment the unfairness of life itself came crashing down upon her.

If only she wasn’t a Duchess, if only he wasn’t a Jedi, they could have this everyday, this peace. A long time ago she thought their destinys were too important to walk away from, she assumed that she’d forget about her first love in time, that her life would simply go on. 

Now snuggled against his warm chest, his beard tickling the top of her head, she had to admit, to herself at least, she had been wrong. No one would ever fill the void he left in her heart, no one had ever come close. She had been barely more than a child, she could have walked away from it all, a new leader would have stepped up, he would have left the order, they could have gone anywhere, become anything, together. Then perhaps this wouldn’t have been the first time she got to wake up in his arms.

Of all the crazy things they had done and got up to in their youth, and she knew there had been a lot. The one thing they had never shared was a whole night together. There always had to be one of them sneaking off, somewhere to be, a way to not get caught. They had never had the chance to simply remain, tangled up together and enjoy a slow lazy morning. She knew they wouldn't be docking for a few hours yet, so they still had time to just be together. Yet she couldn’t shake the knowledge that this was special, feeling the warmth of his body permeate into hers, this is what she had been missing out on her whole life. Perhaps if they had taken the chance to just lie like this when they were young and madly in love, maybe she wouldn’t have been so quick to give him up.

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now and a heavy sob wracked her body, waking Obi-wan from his slumber.

“Satine?” he queried, his voice still gravely with sleep, “What’s the matter, why are you crying?” She looked up and flung her arms around him, he pulled her to his chest, gently rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “Do you regret last night?”

“Obi!” she protested, pushing herself up and wrapping the sheet around herself, “I could never regret a single moment we have ever spent together.” He quirked an eyebrow at her, inviting her to continue, while gently wiping away her tears, she sighed, “My only regret is not seeing quite how special you were, when we were still young enough to change our paths. I was simply caught off guard at the realisation that this was likely the only morning I would ever wake in your arms”

He began to understand where she was coming from and pulled her back to him, wrapping her tightly and swallowing around a lump in his throat, “You know we are both embroiled too deep in this current war to just take off and leave.”

She scowled at him, “I resent the implication that I am involved in this war.”

He rubbed a hand down his face, “You are involved by your sheer refusal to be involved!” she giggled into his chest at his clear annoyance she went to make another retort but he placed a finger over her lips, “Please, let us not argue over politics right now. If this is the only morning I get to keep you like this, I want to remember it fondly”

She sat back and smirked at him, allowing the bedsheet to drop from her shoulders, exposing her naked body to him. His eyes slid over her appreciatively, not a hint of the embarrassment and self doubt she remembered from their youth. When his eyes finally resettled on her face she lifted an eyebrow, “But our arguments never last forever, they always end so satisfactorily.”

He snorted at her obvious innuendo, “My dear, if we didn’t argue or make love there would be very little substance left to our relationship.” Satine’s heart swelled as his reference to their relationship, he clearly saw something in her face, for he briefly lifted his eyes to the ceiling. “This war will not last forever either,” he said solemnly, pulling her into his lap, “I hope some day you have the chance to ask me to stay again, and maybe we can chase that satisfying ending.”

He bent his head and she couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, perhaps not a goodbye at all then, just another until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm sorry the morning after ended up a bit more angsty than happy snuggly >< but its me whatcha gonna do.... Also knowing how this story pans out just gives me all the feels in this scene....


	2. Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sharing this sketch the bunny gifted me for my b’day - apparently she’s not confident enough to share fan art but I think it’s fab ;)

[](https://ibb.co/gVK0Sdd)


End file.
